greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
High Noon
'High Noon '''ist die vierte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Callie reagiert auf Georges Geständnis völlig unerwartet, und weder er noch Izzie wissen, wie sie jetzt mit ihr umgehen sollen. Als dann eine Patientin stirbt, verliert Callie völlig die Kontrolle und kann nur schwer von Bailey zurückgehalten werden. Meredith versucht in der Zwischenzeit auszubügeln, was Alex’ Assistent Norman verbockt hat. Nachdem er einer Patientin mitgeteilt hat, dass sie bald sterben müsse, ist sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Edward Herrmann als Dr. Norman Shales * Michael McGrady als Stanley Singer * Matt Lanter als Adam Singer * Maggie Siff als Ruthie Sales * Miriam Flynn als Gretchen Bitzer * Camille Winbush als Camille Travis * Ron Melendez als Will * Loretta Devine als Adele Webber Co-Stars * Shelley Robertson als Arlene * Jeremy Rabb als NA-Doktor * Maile Flanagan als Labortechniker * Tymberlee Chanel als Anfängerin Claire * Gloria Garayua als Anfängerin Graciella * Richard Keith als Anfänger Mitch * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Joy Osmanski als Anfängerin Lucy * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Cassandra Braden als Haushalts-Angestellter * Nicole Cummins-Rubio als Sanitäterin Nicole Musik *'Better Already 'von ''Northern State *'Milk an Honey '''von ''Prince Fatty *'The Absence of Your Company '''von ''Kim Richey *'Rockers to Swallow '''von ''Yeah Yeah Yeahs *'Hawaii '''von ''Meiko *'Sun Comes Up '''von ''John Legend Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel The Heart of the Matter ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Don Henley. Trivia * Camille Travis wurde in Staffel zwei von Tessa Thompson gespielt, in dieser Episode jedoch von Camille Winbush. Intro Im Leben ist nur eine Sache sicher, abgesehen vom Tod und den Steuern: Egal, wie viel Mühe man sich gibt, egal, wie gut man es gemeint hat - Fehler macht man auf jeden Fall. Man wird andere Menschen verletzen, man wird von anderen Menschen verletzt werden und wennn man sich je davon erholen will, dann gibt es eigentlich nur eins was man sagen kann:'' '' Callie sagt: "Ich verzeih dir. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, doch wir haben geschworen, bis der Tod uns scheidet. Also will ich dir verzeihen." Outro "Vergeben und Vergessen", so sagt man ja wohl. Das klingt nach einem guten Motto, aber es ist nicht sehr praktisch. Wenn uns jemand weh tut, wollen wir es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzahlen. Wenn uns jemand unrecht tut, wollen wir Recht bekommen. Ohne Vergebung werden alte Rechnungen nie beglichen, werden alte Wunden niemals heilen. Und wir können höchstens hoffen, dass wir eines Tages das Glück haben, zu vergessen. Zitate *Cristina: Was ich sagen will, ist: Ich hasse Assistenten. *Meredith: Lexie ist nicht so übel, oder? *Cristina: Ohh, wir hassen sie also nicht mehr? *Meredith: Doch, ihre Existenz hassen wir schon. Wir haben nur gelernt, dass wir die existierende Person nicht hassen müssen. *Cristina: Sie ist Assistenzärztin. Das ist wohl Grund genug. *Meredith: Ahh, ich seh schon. Vor mir steht der neue Nazi. *Cristina: Ja, das bin ich. *Cristina: Hey, ist dir bewusst, dass McDreamy und die andere Grey sich verbünden? *Meredith: Verbünden?? *Cristina: Über ihre gemeinsame Grey-Verbindung. *Meredith: Du meinst sie reden über mich? Was sagen sie denn? *Cristina: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Er schickt mich zu seinen Patienten und die beiden konzentrieren sich auf das Wichtige: Auf dich! *Meredith: Cristina!! *Cristina: Ich bin kein schlechter Ausbilder, oder? *Meredith: Frag nicht mich. Ich hab heute 'ne Patientin verloren. *Cristina: Ist jemand gestorben? *Meredith: Verloren! Das heißt ich kann sie nicht finden. *Cristina: Ohh. Shepherd sagt, ich sei egoistisch und viel zu aggressiv. Was soll daran bloß falsch sein? Ich bin klasse. Ich bin ein toller Ausbilder. *Meredith: Ich nicht. Ich hab nicht nur meine Patientin verloren, sondern auch noch meinen Assistenten. Ich dreh mich um, er ist weg. Abgehauen! *Cristina: Also, was stimmt nur nicht mit diesen Leuten? Wir waren nicht so. *Meredith: Wir waren tolle Assistenten. *Cristina: Ich war toll. Du... Du warst gut. *Izzie: Habt ihr Callie gesehen? *Cristina: Nein. Ohhh, ist es schon so weit? Sammelt sie gleich dein Gerippe? *Izzie: Du glaubst, ich kann sie nicht schlagen? *Meredith: Macht ihr das denn wirklich? *Izzie: Du hast es gehört? *Meredith: Ja, alles haben's gehört. *Izzie: Das erklärt dann die Schlange an der Salatbar. *Meredith: Worum geht's denn? *Alex: Ich glaube das willst du nicht wissen. *Izzie: Alex? *Alex: Ich mein ja nur. Was immer es ist, es ist es nicht wert. *Izzie: Eigentlich schon. Um manche Dinge muss man kämpfen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode